


No Ordinary Love

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Modern Royalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: When Princess Veronica's father, King Hiram, hires two new handsome guards to protect her, she may feel that there may be a less than appropriate work relationship blooming with both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first apologize for how bad Google Translate may have made what I was writing for the Lodges. They always mention in the show how they speak Spanish but don't say anything outside of mija 90% of the time so I attempted to fix that. In parenthesis is what I was trying to say so Spanish natives can make fun of me and English natives will know what I was saying.
> 
> Thanks ahead of time for being understanding!

Veronica Lodge was sitting in her immaculate white bedroom on her bed with her laptop in her lap when the doorbell rang throughout the eerily empty house. The heavy footsteps of her family’s faithful butler, Smithers, were immediately followed. His walking pattern was quick and she could hear the large oak door open after a few moments and clicks from him clearly checking the doorbell camera.

Veronica was putting her laptop off her lap and immediately getting up to slip on her black heels when she heard the heels of her mother click through the house and her father’s steps booming through the foyer to greet whomever was at the door. Ronnie didn’t want to be disturbed as she finally was home for the week for break from academy and was too tired to deal with anyone. The only reason she slipped on her heels and another round of lipstick was that her father was hiring her a new personal guard for the time she was here.

Ronnie had a string of other guards, or knights as she playfully called them seeing was a princess, but they didn’t last long. The last “refused” to learn Spanish in her mind, though to her father it seemed she didn’t like the knight and made it a point to ONLY speak in Spanish around and to him.

Before she could open the door to her room, her father’s voice boomed up the stairs to reach her room “Veronica, mija, por favor baje ya que tenemos a alguien que nos gustaría que conozca. (Veronica, my dear, please come down as we have someone we would like you to meet).” he said smoothly as if the words were made of silk.

Veronica walked as quick but as graceful as she could to the landing to see who he was referring to. “Me estoy dirigiendo hacia abajo ahora, papá! (I'm heading down right now, Dad!)” she said loud enough for her father to hear but not in a way that seemed like she was yelling throughout the house. 

Her heels clicked against the tiled hallways and were silenced as she walked down the stairs. Her dark brown eyes finally had caught on the “someone” that her father was wanting her to meet. It looked like three someones, all male, were waiting with her father and mother near the landing of the stairs. Two of the men looked like father and son, their dark hair almost being styled the same way, slicked back, but the son half’s was much thicker. They two also had the same eyes that looked straight ahead and were clearly trying not to do too much of a glance at Veronica. The other someone was a ginger haired boy that was taller than the son of the father son duo and was clearly more muscular. Veronica tried to hide that she was fully impressed with the someones who were standing in front of her.

She walked down the stairs and she could feel the eyes of the boys on her and she couldn’t help to look up either, giving them both a playful yet bashful smile. Somehow she knew from looking at the two that this was going to be different with these knights. The two immediately stopped staring and gawking once her heels hit the foyer floor and she moved next to her folks.

“New suitors?” Veronica asked in English out of respect as it looked like the three of them didn’t know a lick of Spanish.

Both of the boys, that were her age, were clearly trying to hide a blush that was climbing up their necks as the older gentleman spoke “That’s very flattering to say, but no, these two are your new guards.” His voice was slightly raspy and deep when he spoke. While he was speaking, the two stopped trying to hide their blushes and stood back in position.

The raven haired girl’s perfectly sculpted brow cocked up as she looked over the two. Their blushes were still growing as she was looking over the two. She looked into the eyes of the dark haired boy and he met hers for a minute and he broke his blank expression to smirk slightly at her. Veronica returned the favor before looking over the redhead who was better at avoiding eye contact with her.

“¿Qué piensas de ellos? (What do you think of them?)” her father asked softly when she moved to stand next to her father and her mother. “¿Les darás un infierno por no saber Español o son aceptables? (Are you going to give them hell for not knowing Spanish or are they acceptable?)”

“Los dos deberían estar bien. Especialmente el de cabello oscuro. Él parece ser mi tipo. (The two of them should be just fine. Especially the dark haired one. He seems to be my type.)” Veronica said with a smirk. 

Hermione, Veronica’s mother, let out a soft sigh at what her daughter at uttered. “Por favor, Ronnie. Estos son hombres entrenados para proteger. No están aquí por los placeres del pecado. (Please, Ronnie. These are men trained to protect. They are not here for pleasures of sin.)”

“I think you two will fit in perfectly. Please introduce yourselves to me, sirs.” Veronica said in English with a voice that seemed to drip and be sweet like honey.

The two looked at each other and the dark haired boy stepped out first and looked her in the eyes while speaking “Sir Forsythe Jones the Third, ma’am.” he said, his voice much nicer to her ears than his father’s but still having the same deep tone. “Please call me Jughead as I do not like my name.”

“Sir Jughead?” Veronica said, trying to stifle back a laugh. “I will definitely respect your wish, but are you sure you are not a suitor with the third being a part of your name?”

“Positive, ma’am. I’ve been trained to protect.” Jughead said with a bow before moving back to where he was standing with ease.

The red haired boy stepped out next and met her eyes, him stumbling slightly over his words as he looked her in the eye. “Sir Archibald Andrews, ma’am. Archie is fine if you please.” he said kindly before bowing and moving back into place immediately.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Veronica said with a gentle curtsy before looking over to her folks. 

“Veronica, would you mind giving these two a tour of the house?” her father asked kindly before looking up and smiling at the man behind the two.

“Yes, Father.” Veronica said before offering up her arms for the guards to link into with hers. The boys looked up to the one who brought them and he nodded before they linked arms with her as she led the way.

“First stop is the living area. This room is rarely used as my folks tend to keep to themselves and I like to be out and about. This is off limits to you guys unless I’m in here as is most rooms of the house.” Veronica rattled off with confidence, having to do this multiple times with other guards. “The only rooms that aren’t off limits are your sleeping quarters which you two will have to have sleeping schedules to where you two will switch while I’m sleeping. You are also allowed in the kitchen, garden, and in the downstairs restrooms.”

The three of them walked the house with Veronica rattling off the history and where rooms were. The group of teenagers ended up at Veronica’s room last and that was when she unlinked arms with them. “So technically you are not allowed in my room either unless there is a safety concern, but what Mother and Father don’t know won’t hurt them. Any questions so far?” she asked, popping off her heels.

“Do we have to learn Spanish, Princess? We aren’t really trained for language training.” Archie asked honestly, a little blush appearing as he reached behind his neck to fix his collar.

“No, but my family does speak Spanish so learning could be helpful.” Veronica said honestly. “Also, please call me Ronnie when my parents aren’t around. Formality is not really my style when it comes to names.” She opened the doors to her room to put her heels down and slipped into a fluffy pair of slippers that didn’t match her dress to give her feet a rest for a moment.

She noticed the two were standing at the open doorway and raised a brow. “Aren’t you two coming in?” she asked. “I did allow you to come in.”

The two boys looked at each other before saying in unison “No, ma’am.”

“It wouldn’t be proper at all and we don’t want to be in any trouble with your father.” Jughead said, who had been keeping an eye on her while she was taking off her heels and as she sat down on her bed.

“Suit yourself.” Veronica said, laying in her bed, all sprawled out before moving to lay on her stomach to grab her phone. The two turned around to look outside her door, their arms over their chest. 

She immediately pulled up her mother’s name in her phone and texted her “Padre es el matón más grande para la elección de estos hombres atractivos para protegerme y que no se deje tentar por mí en lo más mínimo.(Father is the biggest bully for choosing such attractive men to protect me and them not be tempted by me in the slightest.)”

A few moments passed before her mother responded back “Veronica Lodge, tu padre no eligió hombres para que te burles y te moleste. ¡Estos hombres están aquí para protegerte si alguna vez te sucediera algo, Dios no lo permita! (Veronica Lodge, your father didn't choose men for you to tease and get bothered. These men are here to protect you if something were ever to happen to you, God forbid!)”

“We’ll see about that” Veronica thought to herself before a wicked thought came into her mind. “¿No se supone que hay un baile para Cheryl, Betty, Polly y yo para encontrar pretendientes para este fin de semana? ¿Podría invitarlos esta noche? ¡Estrictamente para la planificación del atuendo!(Isn't there supposed to be a dance for Cheryl, Betty and I to find suitors for this weekend? Could I invite them over tonight? Strictly for outfit planning!)” She tried texting this as fast as she could, already planning on having most of the night be a spa session as they were also home from school too.

There was a slightly longer wait for the answer this time. Veronica didn’t consider that it was mid afternoon so they would be in a meeting to go over how well they were doing stock wise and plans that Veronica didn’t know or care to understand about until the time was right. She did finally get a response “Siempre son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar, pero nos contactaremos con Sir Forsythe y Sir Archibald para asegurarnos de que eso es lo que está discutiendo. Cualquier cosa sobre los guardias que no sea una cuestión de seguridad hará que se vayan a casa. ¿Entendido? (They are always welcome in our home, but we will be checking in with Sir Forsythe and Sir Archibald to make sure that that is what you are discussing. Anything about the guards that's not a matter of safety will have them going home. Understood?)”

“Si mamá. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! (Yes, Mom. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!)” Veronica texted back before immediately working on a game plan for the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize until too late that this has no fucking point but uh...I love sleepovers and God I'm fucking gay.

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang for the second time today, but this time, Veronica didn’t take her time getting up. She quickly hopped to her feet in a black silk robe with matching silk pants and matching black slippers to run out to the ledge to see Betty, Polly and Cheryl who were sporting the same outfits but in different colors down in the foyer waiting.

Betty was in a light pink silk robe, in matching slippers and pants like Veronica and the others, with her blonde hair not sporting her signature ponytail, but her hair being down and framing her face. She had her academy gym bag for her overnight bag and she was busy chatting with her sister Polly to notice. It was as if the two had switched their signature looks as Polly’s hair was up in a ponytail and she was sporting an aqua colored silk robe and matching accessories. Polly’s overnight bag was clearly a purse a mother would use for baby clothes and diapers but none of the other girls were going to or even allowed to comment on that situation. On the end was redheaded Cheryl in a red silk robe and matching accessories. Her overnight bag was a large black purse where it made Veronica ponder if it all fitted.

Ronnie walked quickly but cautiously down the stairs with Archie and Jughead following behind in a more calm manner, but still kept an eye on her in case she would get hurt from the situation. She immediately ran up to Betty first and hugged her with Betty taking Veronica into her arms to pick her up. 

“Oh my god. I feel like I haven’t seen you in years!” Betty said dramatically before putting her down so she could hug and greet Polly and Cheryl.

“Oh please! It’s only been like what, a day?” Veronica asked playfully while hugging Polly.

“That’s a lifetime when you only have one friend like Betty.” Cheryl said when Veronica was hugging her.

“Please behave or my father is going to flip again.” Veronica said while pulling away and seeing Betty glaring at Cheryl.

Veronica moved next to her knights and said “Alright ladies, let me introduce you to my new knights.” She held her perfectly manicured hands up and put it on Jughead’s and Archie’s shoulders. “This is Sir Jughead” she said, lifting up the hand that was on Jughead’s shoulder. “And this is Sir Archie” she continued, lifting up that respective hand. 

She could already see the gears moving in Betty’s mind while she was looking over Jughead, him not even remotely looking at her to make sure Veronica was safe. Veronica gave Betty a look before saying teasingly “Come on everybody. Let’s get out of the foyer before the cleaners throw a fit!”

The gaggle of teenagers headed up the stairs with Veronica leading the way to her bedroom. She could hear Betty whispering something to whom she assumed was Polly, but couldn’t turn around to look as everyone was right behind her.

Once she reached her bedroom, she felt someone gently grab her wrist so that way she wouldn’t go in. Veronica turned and saw that it was Jughead. “Ronnie, please stay here. Archie is going to keep watch of the girls in your room while I speak to you briefly.” he said, his tone pretty serious.

Veronica nodded at Jughead before turning and giving a nod to Archie who then closed the door in front of him once all the girls were in. The two moved away from the door and more towards the bigger landing of her staircase that way they were away from the door. Veronica looked at Jughead, who didn’t let go of her wrist, and gave him a worried look, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“Is something wrong?” Veronica answered in a serious tone, her flirty and fun demeanor dropping for the moment.

Jughead swallowed slightly before letting out a breath and whispering “Betty was talking to me on our way up to your room and she was mentioning very...inappropriate things that she wanted to do to me this evening when all of you were asleep.”

Veronica felt her breath rise in her throat. “What kind of inappropriate things?” she whispered back. “Like risk to our home or to you or to me?” 

Jughead gently moved his hand to bring her hand between his. “It was not a risk to you or your home. They were...advances towards me.” he whispered before blushing slightly. “I felt you should know as she is supposedly your friend and I don’t want you to think I’m going to stop protecting you in the evening for any reason besides rest.”

Ronnie felt her cheeks go pink. She had “joked” about being with her guards, and even with him holding her hands the way he was was still too far, but she had to fix this. “Please don’t tell my father.” the dark haired girl said, looking up at him. “I’ll take care of this. Just trust me.”

“I have to go to your father. She can’t be-” Jughead said softly before Veronica interrupted.

“You have to trust me. If you and Archie are protecting me, you have to trust me. She’s just...confused clearly or trying to be funny.” Ronnie said, her face still showing concern.

“Fine. I’m trusting you, Ronnie.” Jughead said softly. “This isn’t you in danger. It’s my job in danger and I wouldn’t risk it for just anyone.” He looked her in eyes before hearing footsteps downstairs. The two looked at each other and immediately moved away from the landing, Jughead wrapping his arm around her waist to move them out of the way and into the shadows. He put his finger over his lips as if she didn’t know that she needed to be quiet. She nodded either way and slightly moved closer to him.

The two sat in the shadows quietly while hearing the footsteps of Smithers moving around downstairs. How much had he heard if anything? She didn’t want to risk Jughead’s job because of her or her friend’s foolishness. When the footsteps finally disappeared, the two got up and Jughead moved himself from her, leading the way to her bedroom.

“Please see what is going on with your friend.” Jughead said honestly, his eyes piercing hers enough that she almost felt tears well her eyes. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I’ll take care of her.” Veronica whispered before getting on her tiptoes to leave a light kiss on his cheek, her hands gently holding his wrists, making sure to not leave a mark with her lipstick.

Jughead whispered “Thank you” as he returned to his post. Veronica entered her room and saw that Archie was sitting in her window seat in her window, looking out at the yard while the girls were making themselves comfortable on her bed.

“Archie? Please return to your post with Jughead.” Veronica said kindly but in an authoritative voice.

“Gracias, Princesa Veronica.” Archie said, trying to hide that he was proud to have learned how to say thank you. Veronica smirked as Archie left the room and headed out the way.

Veronica slipped off her slippers and sat crossed legged on her bed before the girls looked over to her. “What are you all staring at?” she asked while grabbing her laptop.

The three girls looked over at each other before saying in unison “Gracias, Princesa Veronica!” before laughing. Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbing one of her pillows to playfully swat each of them.

“You’re all little putas, you know that?” Ronnie teased before shaking her head.

“Listen, I’m not the one falling for common filth.” Cheryl said in a matter of fact way, her laptop being propped next to her and open.

“I’m not falling for anyone. I’m still in search for a suitor.” Veronica said as she was logging in, her nails clicking against the keys.

“Puh-lease. You clearly have a thing for Hunkules out there.” Polly said with a giggle, her laptop in her lap as well.

“Hunkules nothing! I’m looking for Prince Adam like Beauty in the Beast. Someone with more wealth, well read, and someone with a greater mansion.” Veronica said, not looking up from her screen. Though she wasn’t being entirely truthful, it wasn’t something that everyone here needed to know about. She would marry whoever she fell in love with, wealthy or not.

“Then I’ll call Hunkules.” Betty said with her tongue out, flipping through a magazine that were filled with ball gowns.

“Oh I’m sorry. Pale Aladdin out there was letting me know what you were wanting to do-” Veronica started before Betty interrupted.

“What a weak bitch! He told you?! I was totally joking. Christ.” Betty said, rolling her eyes.

“That’s their livelihood, Betty. Why would you want to ruin that?” Veronica asked, expecting her to look up at her.

“I was totally joking! Don’t go Dark Ronnie on me or anything.” Betty said while folding the corner of her page in the magazine.

“You know she’s right, Betty. Even if you’re joking, you could have gotten us kicked-” Polly started before Betty interrupted.

“Drop it! All of you drop it!” Betty said, putting down her magazine. “God, I get it. I won’t joke with the guardsmen. Besides, Veronica’s probably screwed them both alre-”

“Betty, stop playing victim! You always do this to Veronica’s guards and they always turn you down.” Cheryl said honestly. “Why don’t you stop and have us start looking at dresses?”

“I’m not playing anything!” Betty said, clearly trying to make her voice deeper and menacing. “I also wouldn’t play or try me.”

The three other girls rolled their eyes before going back to their respective scenes with Veronica peeking over at Cheryl’s to see what she was looking at. Betty just glared at the three of them before looking down at the magazine in her lap and pretended that things were fine.


End file.
